Such Is Life
by The No Named Face
Summary: Kami is someone who refuses to back down.  So when she ends up in Coates and meets a certain sadistic person known as Drake Merwin, what will happen?
1. So It Begins

The building was crap,

The colours were crap,

The grounds were crap

And the people were crap.

Then again Kami thought everything was crap. Kami was never a happy camper. She hated life, she hated her family, and she basically hated everybody. Everybody except herself. Why? Well she believed that in this twisted world the only person you can rely on is yourself. She was the only person she could trust, the only she could be friends with, the only one she could love. But then that wasn't the real reason she was standing outside of the gates of 'Coates Academy' the school that was known for having problematic kids.

Now Kami didn't believe herself to be problematic, she just believed she had a different way of doing things. Things that didn't suit today's modern life society. So as she stood at the gates staring she couldn't help but notice how three people particular. Three people that clearly had something about them that the other kids feared. There was a brown haired boy who seemed to remind her of a power control freak. A sandy coloured blonde haired boy with an evil glint in his dark cold grey eyes. Last but not least a dark chocolate haired girl with dark glossy eyes that clearly seemed to be something that guys would fight over just to have under their arm.

All Kami did was snort. She then watched as they retreated inside the massive red brick building. She then realised why. It was about to rain. Kami found rain calming, it was one of the only things that she liked having in her life. As much as she liked standing in the rain and enjoying herself she needed to get things sorted out, so she grabbed her bags and strolled into the building.

When she walked through the front doors she couldn't help but glare at all the colours. They were too bright and happy for her liking and didn't seem to match the schools gloomy atmosphere. She approached the front desk were she found a fat round woman working. Kami couldn't help but stare out how fat she was. Sure she had seen fat people in her life but this woman was huge. Her short pixie hair cut didn't help the fact either. As if right on cue the woman looked at her and noticed Kami staring. She hated it when people stared at her. Just because she was a bit overweight doesn't mean kids had to stare like she was some sought of freak.

"Name please" The big woman asked.

Kami stared a little more than finally replied with "Kami Rose Dyer, I am the new kid you have probably heard about once or twice."

"Kami" The woman pondered the name for a moment then realised it was that kid. The one that they had to be careful about. "Oh... So your Kami we've heard so much about you. Please follow me because I will show you to you dorm."

Of course you have heard about me. How the fuck would I be able to come to this shit hole. Kami seriously wanted to say that to this fat bitch but held her tongue knowing where it had gotten her in the past. So as they climbed the flights of stairs and walked through the hallways they finally got there. By the time they did though the fat bitch looked like she was about have a heart attack. Clearly she wasn't one to exercise.

"So here is your key and remember to have f-"

"Whatever" Kami was in no mood to here the whole have fun speech.

"Um... Okay then here" The woman was startled with what she had said and so she just held out the keys for the young teenager.

"Thanks" Kami muttered as she snatched the keys from the sausage fingers of the fat bitch and went inside to her room.

Kami surveyed the room and then relaxed realising it was only for one person and she wouldn't have to share. It was also surprisingly roomy and the colours weren't as bad as the front office. In fact the colour was a deep blue which was alright because it reminded her of the ocean. Kami looked around the room a couple of times before noticing the bathroom. So she dumped her stuff on the ground and headed to that exact place. It was small yet decent and fairly clean. Kami liked having things clean and organised.

She then saw her reflection. To say Kami was good looking was an understatement. She was one of those girls that didn't need make up to look good. With her long brown curly hair and forest green eyes, slim yet curvy body you couldn't help but notice her. She was a work of art as she had been told. But Kami didn't want to be something that boys would chase after in fact she wanted to be regular looking. Then again being good looking had its advantages to.

She got bored of staring at herself and decided to see what the school uniform looked like. She walked over to a desk that had some clothes with the label uniform on it. Kami than grunted. She hated being told what things were. She wasn't stupid like some other brainless retards that might go to this hell hole. She knew what a uniform looked like and didn't need help to know what it was. Were they thinking that she would think they were some sought of drugs disguised as a school uniform? Fuck these people were idiots.

As soon as she stopped fuming over that she then decided to see what it looked like. It was an Ugly mother fucking piece of shit that looked like some 5 yr old had designed. Her first problem with the uniform was the skirt. A fucking skirt that had gold with red stripes on it, not to mention how short it was. The shirt was alright, it was white with the school's logo on it. Then it had a red blazer with gold lining and that wasn't as fugly as the skirt but was still bad. Then there was the jumper which plain red. Kami decided that the jumper was the best article of clothing out of the shit she was given. Kami sighed. The person must have been colour blind when making this.

Kami then heard a lot of commotion going on outside. She opened the door to see kids wandering around. It was probably dinner time so she just followed everyone else. Truth be told she was right. She had ended up in the cafeteria and in a line waiting for food. Kami looked around the room to see kids laughing, chatting, smiling and shit.

It was then felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around and noticed the sandy coloured blonde haired guy standing at the back of the line from which she saw earlier. He was staring right at her. There was something about him that gave Kami chills. To make things worse it was the bad kind. She turned back realising she was almost at the front which was a relief, since she was so sick of waiting.

Kami had gotten her food and was now looking for a place to sit. Somewhere secluded would be good. There was one at the back of the cafeteria away from the others which was good. She was not a very sociable person. As she sat there looking out the window where rain drops pelted the ground she failed to notice the lurking figure coming towards her.

It wasn't until she heard breathing that she realised someone was sitting on the other side of the table. As she looked up she realised it was the sandy coloured hair kid. The kid that gave her bad chills by just looking at him. A shark like grin spread across his face when he said

"I'm Drake Merwin, now who the fuck are you?


	2. A Little Surprise

Kami glared darkly at the boy in front of her. How dare he act like a fucking dick head to her.

"Go fuck yourself up the ass with a dildo you little piece of shit!" As soon as those words left her mouth Drake's grin faded into a snarl and his eyes narrowed to the girl in front of him. Whoever the fuck she was she was going to pay.

"Well then you little bitch unless you want me to reach over this table and rip your hair out, I suggest you tell me who you are." Truth be told Drake didn't care who she was. The only reason he was 'talking' to her was because of Caine. He wanted him to find out who she was and report back to him. Now Drake would have normally gotten what he wanted by now and would have already given the information back to Caine, but that hadn't of happened. It hadn't happened because Kami isn't someone to be pushed around by others. If he wanted to know who she was he would need to earn her respect and frankly that wasn't happening.

"Why is it so important to know who I am? You planning on molesting me in my sleep or something?" Kami already knew that he was the type that would threaten people into getting what he wanted. What she didn't know was that he would not be afraid to act on what he had said.

Drake's face became red from anger. She had guts, he would give her that but must of been incredibly stupid to question him. "You listen here, if I were you I would shut up and tell me who you are?"

It was by now the whole cafeteria was watching them. People were whispering and elbowing each other wondering if this new kid was crazy or something. After all no one pisses of Drake Merwin. Then again they didn't know that Kami was someone who would stand up for herself and be not used as a doormat. She was also someone that would be prepared to start a fight if things got dirty.

"What happens if for some reason I can't be bothered to tell who you who I am because well ... IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS!" Kami screamed the last bit out at the top of her lungs.

It was then Drakes patience had snapped. Not that he had any. Instead of getting into a verbal dispute with her like Kami had expected, he did something every different. It was in a matter of seconds that Kami's face was smashed into the table and jerked back to face him. From that one hard pound against the table Kami's vision became blurry and her head was spinning. No one had ever done that to her before. Then again no one would ever go near her at her old school. It had taken her completely by surprise.

"Sooooo, do I get to find out who you are now?" Kami could hear the sadistic laughter in Drake's voice and could slowly start to see the shark like grin plastered to his face. Kami was in no position to argue with him again. In fact she couldn't do anything he was holding her up by her hair and could easily do what he wanted to her. Then again there was no way she could let him win, no way in hell. So she did the thing that she did best. Lie.

"My name is Lucy Carwall, I am from Ireland. I used to go to Bridgette Mary a small school there. Please don't hurt me." Kami knew this sounded sad and pathetic but it would get her out of this situation. Plus, when he found out that she was lying he would be most likely fuming.

"See that wasn't too hard now was it?" Drake had a sadistic glint in his eyes while saying this. He knew she would be an easy target for him. After all she was all bark and no bite. Drake then let go of her hair and proceeded to go give Caine the news of the new kid.

Kami watched as he leaved making sure he wouldn't sneak up on her or something like that. She then noticed all the pairs of eyes staring at her like she was mad. She didn't care. She never did. It was then the whole cafeteria burst out laughing at her. She still didn't care. They could laugh all they wanted at the moment but when she got her revenge on him they would no longer be laughing, instead they would be screaming.

Kami was back in her dorm. She was laptop trying to download first Saw movie. It wasn't to be bad in her dorm room when she discovered it had free Wi-Fi. It gave her a lot more things to then just sit around and be bored all day.

She still couldn't seem to get the cafeteria out of her head though. It wasn't like she was embarrassed or anything like that. She never got embarrassed. It was just so surprising for someone to do that to her though. Normally she would have her guard up and she would have beaten the shit out of him if he did that. But no, that hadn't happened instead she let her guard down. Boy was she stupid.

Kami soon relaxed and let herself enjoy the movie for the time being. She needed to if she was going to survive at Coates. The movie soon started to bore her, so she slammed her laptop shut and walked over to the table on the other side of the room. Still sitting there was the ugly uniform that she was going to have to wear tomorrow.

"Yay" Kami muttered from under breath. She wasn't over here to look at the uniform any way. She was going to see what she had on her timetable for tomorrow.

Kami soon found the A4 size laminated paper. She also noticed that it had her locker number and code on it. Thank god for that. For a while she thought she would have to see the fat bitch again. She sighed in relief.

Kami read through the paper and a small smile formed on her lips. It read:

Period 1: Drama

Period 2 :Drama

Recess

Period 3: Visual Art

Period 4: History

Lunch

Period 5: Science

Period 6: Cooking

Kami did enjoy most of the subjects she had on tomorrow, especially art and drama. She loved being a creative person. She then realised that Coates might not be that bad. She snorted at that thought. This place was shit.


End file.
